


HoneyMustard Giftmas

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Christmas Eve, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9048742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Giftmas at the Swap household. Stretch (Underswap Paps) has a surprise gift for Red (Underfell Sans).





	

It was cold outside. The windows rattled under the force of the freezing wind as a blizzard raged against them. There would no doubt be large drifts of snow piled high against the face of the house tomorrow.

But inside a warm fire blazed in the fireplace, illuminating the living room in a warm orange glow. In the corner stood the Giftmas tree, decorated with gaily coloured lights and baubles. Underneath it was several presents, only about half of which were wrapped with care and perfect precision. The other half were wrapped rather lazily.

“At least we’ll have a white Giftmas tomorrow,” Stretch said, glancing towards the window.

“Dude we live in Snowdin, there’s always snow on the ground,” Red replied. “It would’ve been a white Giftmas even without this shitty blizzard.”

It was just the two of them, their brothers having gone to bed about an hour ago. They were sitting on the couch together in front of the warm fireplace, relaxing and enjoying each other’s company. Stretch had an arm around his shoulders as they cuddled up with a blanket laying across their laps. Overall it was warm and cozy despite the weather outside, there was nowhere else Red would rather be.

“Yeah that’s true,” Stretch said. “But uh, this is like your fourth Giftmas here, right?”

“Yeah.” A little over four and a half years ago was when Red and his brother had first accidentally ended up this alternate reality. It had taken a little while to get used to how nice this world was compared to their own. But after some discussion they had decided to stay. That had been the best decision Red had ever made.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence. Red was warm and relaxed, a feeling he’d rarely had back in his universe. Which just made him appreciate these quiet evenings with Stretch all the more.

“So uh, we’ve been dating for a while now huh?” Stretch shifted nervously besides him, pulling Red from the beginnings of a light doze.

“Yeah, like three years, I think. Or something like that,” Red said, stifling a yawn. “Why ya bringing this shit up?”

“Oh, no reason, just thinking about stuff,” Stretch said.

“What kinda stuff?” Red asked, tilting his head back to look up at Stretch.

“Just stuff,” he replied almost sheepishly. “I uh got you a gift.” He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a small green box tied closed with a red ribbon, a neat bow on top.

“It’s not Giftmas yet,” Red said as he accepted the gift. “Aren’t I supposed to wait until tomorrow to open it?”

“Nah, I want you to open it now. It’s uh something special.”

Red gave the box a small shake. Whatever was inside wasn’t very big or heavy and slid around a little when he shook it. What was it though? And why did Stretch seem nervous about it?

With a shrug, Red pulled on the ribbon, untying it. He lifted the lid off and peeked inside. A smaller black box was contained within.

“What is it?” he asked, giving Stretch a sideways glance.

“Open it and find out,” Stretch said. From how tense he was Red could tell that he was nervous and possibly a little excited about whatever was in the box. Meaning this had to be building up to something. Either a prank (it certainly wouldn’t be the first time he’d pulled a prank gift) or something that was a big deal. Red couldn’t even begin to guess which.

With a small amount of trepidation, Red titled the gift box letting the black box fall into his hand. It opened on a hinge, revealing a gold ring nestled in bed of the box. He froze when he realized what it was and what was happening here.

“Is this…” Red was unable to complete that sentence or even come up with a coherent thought. This was the last thing he’d expected to happen tonight.

“Yeah, it is,” Stretch said, pulling Red’s gaze back to him. “So uh, Red will you… marry me?” He gave Red a nervous smile.

“I… I uh…” Red stammered, trying to find his voice again. “Yes, yeah… of course… of course I’ll marry you.” His previous drowsiness vanishing as the situation fully sunk for him. This was really happening, Stretch was really proposing and Red was saying ‘yes’. They were going to get married!

“Oh, thank god,” Stretch said, letting out a sigh of relief.

“Did ya really think that I might say ‘no’?” Red asked as he pulled the ring out of the box, examining it in the firelight. He still couldn’t believe that Stretch had just proposed to him of all things. It had made an already wonderful night that much better.

“I didn’t know what you were gonna say,” Stretch said. “I’ve been thinking about doing this for a few months and just… never had to the courage to until now.”

Red smiled as he slipped the ring on his ring finger. It fit perfectly. How Stretch had gotten the size right Red didn’t know nor care.

“Ya know I’d never say ‘no’ to ya,” he said as he turned to pull Stretch into a kiss.

Stretch responded by scooping Red up in his arms and pulling him up onto his lap. Kissing him longer and deeper.

“So, does your bro know about this?” Red asked when they pulled apart, gesturing to the ring on his finger.

“He’s the one who encouraged me to ask you tonight.” That explained why Blue had been so eager to leave the two alone earlier. “And your bro knows too, mine told him. Even though I told him not to tell anyone.” That also explained why Boss had agreed to head off to bed earlier than normal.

“Figures,” Red said. “But fuck, this is… just wow.”

Stretch smiled as he pulled Red in for another kiss, longer and deeper this time. “I love you,” he whispered when they pulled apart a short time later.

“Love ya too.” Red smiled, adjusting himself so that he was straddling Stretch’s lap, before kissing him again.

Their kiss soon grew heated as they both summoned their tongues, entwining them together. Their magic touching almost always had an electric quality to it that lift Red needing more. Stretch moaned softly as Red slipped his hand under his hoodie, lightly touching along the underside of Stretch’s ribs.

“Eww you guys, not on the couch,” Blue’s loud voice suddenly interrupted them.

Red barely managed to suppress a groan of annoyance as he looked up to see Blue watching them from upstairs, poking his head over the banister. He had that look on his face that he had every time he caught Red and Stretch making out of the couch, about to have sex. The look that said if they accidentally got the couch dirty they were in for a stern talking to. About how the couch wasn’t for sex, anyone could walk in on them at any time and no one wanted to see that.

“Really bro, how long have ya been watching?” Stretch asked, the annoyance in his voice plain to hear. This wasn’t the first and would most definitely not be the last time Blue interrupted them when they were starting to get intimate.

“The whole time,” Blue replied, seemingly unaware of how much of a cockblock he was being right now. “It took you ages before you finally asked him. I was tempted to go down there and tell you to hurry up but then you _finally_ did it. And I’m so happy for guys. When’s the wedding?”

“He literally just proposed to me like not even five minutes ago,” Red said. “So, we haven’t decided yet. Now can you please leave us alone.” They had kind of been in the middle of something.

“Yeah of course, but you can’t have sex on the couch. That’s not what it’s there for.”

“Of course, bro.” Stretch sighed with annoyance. “Let’s take this to our room,” he said, placing his hands on Red’s hips and teleporting them out and to the room they shared upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a second chapter of smut later. I'm definitely writing it but whether or not it ends up being good enough to let other people see has yet to be determined.


End file.
